powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep5: "The Things We Left Behind"
Chpt10 Ep5: "The Things We Left Behind" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode starts out with Kurt on his knees in Ranger form, covered in blood with a bloodied Drago Sword in his hand. He looks around the room, surrounded by men he has slain. The look on his face clearly shows of shock and sorrow at what he has just done. Then suddenly, Kurt jolts awake, realizing it was just a nightmare. However, he looks down at the Mark of Cain that's still engraved on his arm. Elsewhere, at a group home in Montana, a police officer is leading a teenage girl named Claire Novak into a holding room in isolation. After several hours in the cell she receives a visitor, a worker telling her it's her "father" who reveals to be known other than...Castiel. Castiel then confronts her who he really is, much to Claire's disappointment. She asks if her father is still alive inside him, but Castiel tells her that an Archangel killed him and his human vessel, Jimmy, and even though Castiel was resurrected, Jimmy Novak was not. He tells her that her father is now in Heaven. Claire: Well. Yay for him. Anyway, good talk. You can get the hell out of my life now. Castiel: Claire— Claire: What? Huh? What? You took everything from me! What do you want now? Castiel: Nothing, I just—I came here to help you. Claire: Why? Castiel: Because...I owe it to you at least. I've hurt you so much and I truly am sorry for what I did. Claire then explains that her mom left after Castiel possessed her father only to look for him but never came back. She then ended up getting in and out of foster and group homes. Claire then gets a thought that the only thing she wants from Castiel now is for him to get her out of the center that she's currently in. Castiel and Claire then speaks to the home superintendent, who is suspicious of this sudden return of Claire's father. Though Castiel fails to convince her to get custody of Claire. So later that night, Castiel breaks in back to her room and helps Claire escape her ward. Meanwhile, at the Men of Letters bunker, Kurt is watching a couple of goofy videos on his laptop laughing at to it. Hunter comes and joins in, giving Kurt a grilled cheese sandwich, with Kurt enjoying it a little too much. Kurt insists Hunter to join him in watching the clips. He and Hunter laugh for a moment but then Hunter gets serious when he catches a glimpse of the Mark on Kurt’s arm. Kurt continues to laugh despite this, with Hunter starting to get concerned about him. In Hell's dungeon, one of Crowley's workers is locking down another demon in the same cell with Rita Repulsa, who still has bruises on her face and is chained to the wall. She then begs Gerald to see her son, but the demon just ignores her and leaves her cell. Castiel buys Claire dinner at a restaurant where Claire notices that Castiel is different from the last time they met. That he's nicer, and kind of a doof. He explains that he used to believe he was on some righteous path, but his experiences since then have made him feel otherwise. Castiel then tells her that since he busted her out that they should stick together, even though Claire clearly doesn't want to. When she walks to go to the bathroom, she pickpockets him and steals his wallet and jumps into a stranger's car before Castiel can catch her. The following day, Cas calls in Hunter and Kurt for help, though they are surprisingly reluctant to help. But he convinces them to anyway, and Hunter goes to the group home while Kurt and Castiel have lunch. They talk about Castiel having a midlife crisis, and Kurt telling him that he should just let that stuff go, such as the people they've hurt or couldn't save. Even admitting he doesn't do this either. Castiel then asks Kurt how he's doing, being able to see past his "I'm alright" lie. After asking if the Mark of Cain is still affecting him, Kurt has a flashback to the nightmare where he is surrounded by people that he has just killed. He then asks Castiel to promise to kill him if he ever goes darkside, and that he doesn't care how Castiel does it. He just doesn't ever want to become a demon ever again. Back in Hell's dungeon, Rita Repulsa tries to make friends with the demon chained next to her, stating that her crime was being a horrible mother. Crowley is venting to the demon Gerald, stating the same thing. Crowley: She was a horrible mother! Did I tell you the time she almost traded me for three tyrannosaurus eggs? THREE! I was an attractive child. I could juggle. I even proved it on a few of those eggs ages ago. But, didn't turn out so well when I smashed them... Gerald: Well, my ma' used to burn me with cigarettes. That old hag. Crowley: Nobody cares, Gerald. And don’t get me started about the name. “Fergus 'Kai' MacLeod”. It sounds like a venereal disease, and not the fun kind. Gerald: Look, Boss. If you hate your ma' so much … why not end her? Crowley: I have my own reasons. Gerald: Well, I killed my old lady. Because of the cigarettes. I have no problem doing yours. Crowley gives it a thought. Meanwhile, Hunter arrives at the group home getting information on Claire, and the woman in charge reveals a name of a friend of Claire's, Dustin Tate, who might have had contact her recently. It turns out, Claire then goes to the house where he lives with a man she and Dustin consider as their legal guardian, Randy. But he reveals that he's borrowed too much money from loan shark Salinger, and needs her to rob a store to get him more money. She then undoubtly agrees. Later, Hunter, Kurt, and Castiel wait outside the Weiner Hut where Dustin works, and then confronts him. Castiel grabs him by the throat and lifts his feet off the ground, Hunter and Kurt warning him that he should tell them where Claire is. Just nearby, Claire is about to rob a convenience store when Castiel stops her and brings her outside to Hunter and Kurt. She tells them she remembers who they are, and tells Castiel that he can go to hell because he caused her father's death. She points a gun at him, but he tells her it won't hurt him, so she points it at Hunter and Kurt. Then says she doesn't believe Castiel is sorry for what happened, but just feels guilty, and runs away from them again. In Hell, Gerald finally brings in Rita to Crowley. Crowley: Mother. Rita Repulsa: Fergus. Crowley: It's...Crowley! Rita Repulsa: ...Fergus. Crowley: scoffs So...you haven’t changed a single bit. Rita Repulsa: But you certainly have. "King of Hell"? Bravo. I always knew my boy was meant for big things. Crowley: Really? As I remember it, you said I would die in a gutter, covered in my own sick. Rita Repulsa: I was motivating you to do better, aim higher. And clearly, it worked. Crowley: The point is, you abandoned me. But most of all...you hated me. Rita Repulsa: Oh, please. Crowley: You said you’d be back, but you disappeared! I was eight years old. EIGHT! Rita Repulsa: Oh, now you’re being dramatic. Crowley: I didn’t even have a father! Rita Repulsa: Of course you had a father! You were just conceived during a winter solstice orgy, and it’s not like I was taking names in the tribe. What do you want me to say? I … I needed to sell my soul to the great Satan (Lucifer) in exchange for practice in the dark arts of witchcraft. So, I could bring upon the extinction to those prehistoric abominations and wage war against a floating bobblehead in a fishbowl and his pesky team of rainbow striped cheerleaders! Crowley: And never come back? For thousands of years? Rita Repulsa: But I’m here now! We have a second chance. We can be a real family again, Fergus. Crowley: Crowley! And besides, I already have a family. Rita Repulsa: Who? These demons? Any one of them would stab you in the back if they thought they could get away with it. Crowley: And you wouldn’t? Rita Repulsa: No! Because we’re family. We’re blood! You can trust me. And I can help you. She slowly makes her way up to him in his throne as Crowley tries to look away. Rita Repulsa I understand you’re angry. I understand you … hate me. And if you want to keep me locked away, then so be it. But understand that I’ll always be your mother. And I’ll always love you. She gives him a kiss on the head, and Crowley just glares on with a weary look on his face. Kurt and Hunter take Castiel to a bar and buy him whiskey, trying to make him feel better. He then goes into how he never really knew his father (God), and asks Hunter if he ever loved his own father. Hunter admits he did, and Hunter goes into a story of how he and John Winchester went to New York one time and enjoyed the sights of the city while hunting a monster. Then Hunter had snuck away from him one night and went to CBGB where he gets completely drunk for the first time, being way underage at the time. Where then his father shows up where he's at and when he called out his name, everyone around Hunter is suddenly afraid by his father being there. A young Hunter then got mad at him for embarrassing him and told his own father that he hates him for doing what he did. But his father responds to him; "Son, you don't like me? That's fine. It's not my job to be liked. It's my job to raise you right." Hunter agreeing that he did just that. Castiel: He was just looking out for you. Hunter: Yeah. Yeah he did. Castiel: Do you think Claire is in trouble? Hunter: I bet she is. And it should be "your" job to look out for her as well. Later, Claire returns back to Randy's place where Salinger and other loan sharks are holding Randy hostage. When she reveals that she doesn't have the money for him, she pulls a gun on the me, but gets disarmed by someone behind her. Salinger then has her put in another room. Then he offers Randy a deal in which he'll forget about the deal if Randy gives him Claire. In Hell's dungeon, Gerald throws Rita back in the cell when she and the other demon try to convince Crowley that Gerald has been smuggling human souls without Crowley's permission. Gerald then tries to choke her, but Crowley saves her by killing him with an angel blade, not tolerating him laying a hand on his mother. Then, Crowley tells Rita she can now leave her cell to be by his side at the throne. As he heads out of the dungeon beore her, it turns out, Rita talked the other demon into lying about the smuggling, and leaves her former demon companion to remain in the cell while she goes free by making up a lie. As Claire awaits in a room of the house, Salinger comes in, showing that he wants to assault her for not bringing back the money that Randy owed. She then kicks him in the groin and tries to escape, but he grabs her as she screams. Castiel, along with Hunter and Kurt, armed with guns, are at the door. Castiel uses his telekinesis to throw one of the men across the room when he tried to attack them. Cas then demands to know where Claire is. He hears her screaming upstairs and saves her from Salinger. After Castiel comes in and knocks Salinger to the floor, Claire goes to kick him violently several times until Castiel tells her to stop. When they get downstairs, she knows that Randy betrayed her, and Castiel leads her outside, followed by Hunter. As Kurt is about to leave with them, the other men tries to make a move and he forces them to back up farther. This distracts him as Salinger hits him over the head with a beer bottle, falling to the ground in one knee. Now bleeding from his forehead. He looks up, then starts to feel the effects of the Mark as the eerie ringing noise starts flow in his head. He then gets sudden flashes to receiving the Mark from Cain, the feeling of holding the First Blade, then slaughtering Abaddon. While the men starts to surround him. He remembers the moment of beheading Magnus, holding the First Blade again and then waking up as a demon. Kurt tries to fade it off by shaking his head. He warns the men that it's not a good idea to gang up on him. Salinger responds by kicking him in the face. Hunter and Castiel get Claire in the car. Castiel asks her if she's okay, and comforts her by holding her in his arms, like a father. Hunter takes a few seconds to realize that Kurt isn't back. Soon, he hears loud sounds of screaming and fighting inside the house. He turns his head back towards the house rushes back in. Inside, similar to his dream (now revealed to have become a reality), Kurt, now in his White Dino Ranger form, is on his knees with a bloody Drago Sword in his hands, surrounded by the thugs he had just slaughtered. Kurt lets the eerie ringing noise from the Mark flow inside him, just staring down on the floor with a pool of blood. But is snapped out of it as everyone coming back in. Claire screams in terror to see Randy as among the slaughtered men done by Kurt. Castiel holds her and tries to keep her away from looking on as Hunter rushes over to Kurt as he powers down from his Ranger form and grabs hold of his head. Hunter: Tell me you had to do this! Kurt: back against a couch with a bloodied nose I didn’t … I didn’t mean to. Hunter: No! Tell me, it was them...or you! Cas has a horrified look on his face as he looks from Kurt to the carnage surrounding him. He leads Claire back outside, leaving Hunter and Kurt alone, the bloody bodies surrounding them. Hunter’s hands fall from Kurt’s face, as Kurt seems to be realizing what he’s done. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse